timerangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayase
is of the Timerangers. Formerly a racer, this calm-headed 22 year old (33 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) figure has a knack for high-speed battles and a deadpan sense of humor. Biography Timeranger Ayase has the incurable terminal heart disease , he can live only until 1 or 2 years. Still, he cannot finish giving up his dream even when coming in the 20th century. He is also close friends with Tatsuya Asami. His deadpan sense of humor often causes him to argue with Domon frequently. When Tatsuya found out about Ayase's illness, he was determined to help his friend. However, when Ayase was suffering from his illness it was a shock to the other Timerangers when Tatsuya was forced to tell them about Ayase's illness, which caused them, especially Domon, to want Ayase to quit for the sake of his health, though Ayase managed to convince them to let him remain on the team. Despite his terminal condition, during the Emboss incident, Ayase was strongly determined to prevent the victims of Emboss' virus from suffering like he had. This led him to handle the set-up with Naoto to pay Don Dolnero money in return for getting the cure to Emboss' virus and also led Ayase to attack Naoto when his attempt to use a hidden bomb in the briefcase he brought to eliminate the Londerz endangered their chances of obtaining the antidote and put the victims at further risk because of Naoto's selfish actions. Ayase, who is the only Timeranger that has a drivers license, works as an escort at Tomorrow Research. His name in 20th century is . In the corrected future at the end of the series, a cure for Osiris Syndrome was found and Ayase was cured. However, he abandons that future and resisted Ryuya and saved the present with Yuuri, Domon, Sion, although it's possible he received treatment later on. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeBlue is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Ayase fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeBlue powers are later used by Joe Gibken via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Ayase and his team have their powers once again, and will resume their duties as Timeranger. But it is unknown how the four main Keys made it to the year 3000. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Ayase, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, a Shocker combatman, and Zangyack Commander Buramudo. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TimeBlue appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ayase joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Cool Team, where he partnered with KirinRanger in the first round against GingaRed and Pink Flash of Space Team. It’s unknown whether he won his match, but his team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Space Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Personality Appearances in other media Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The five Timerangers appear in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. They arrive from the future as the surviving Sentai after the "King of Terror" (Black Cross King) destroyed the world in July 1999. Appearing before the bored and lonely King of Terror who summoned them, the Timerangers rewound time to when the King of Terror arrived on Earth. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ayase/TimeBlue: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TimeBlue is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars TimeBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. TimeBlue Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 2 Arsenal *Chrono Changer *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VoLauncher Attacks *'Vector Around': A team attack performed with TimeRed where they rotate around an opponent while slashing them with their swords. Ranger Key The is Ayase's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeBlue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as TimeBlue. It was also used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *Don became TimeBlue as part of an all-blue Gokai Change which served as a demonstration to Ninjaman of the Gokaiger's powers. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. The Timeranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TimeBlue was defeated as part of a group of surviving Blue warrior keys by Gokai Blue and Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Ayase received his key and became TimeBlue once more. Imitations A copy of TimeBlue was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ayase is portrayed by . As TimeBlue, his suit actor was , and Naoki Ōfuji (大藤直樹 Ōfuji Naoki). In Super Hero Taisen Otsu, TimeBlue was voiced by an unidentified voice actor. Appearances * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also who was second in command of the Time Force Rangers. External links *TimeBlue at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TimeBlue at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future